


Sick

by fineh



Series: Line Of Dialogue [3]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, so this is what i call happy angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fineh/pseuds/fineh
Summary: "I'm gonna be sick."In which the sun finally does shine.





	

**Author's Note:**

> posting for archive purposes

She's awakened by a knee to the stomach. Not by the sunlight streaming through her dusty curtains. Or the chirping birds. She's forgotten that Maya Hart is a kicker. The forceful stream of air that leaves her mouth is what awakens Maya. Turns out she's forgotten that Maya is a light sleeper too, a side effect of growing up in a more dangerous part of town.

"I'm so sorry Riles are you okay?" Her voice carries that same careful tone people have been using for the past three weeks. She's sick of it. Maya extends her hand, probably to rub her stomach but her hand meets Riley's soft, indented comforter as she rolls out of bed.

"I'm gonna be sick." Even as she says the words, Riley's already flinging open the bathroom door, one hand clutched over her mouth, the other on her stomach.

The sound of Maya's footsteps is drowned out by the violent retching noises she makes as the slice of pizza Maya force fed her yesterday makes an unwelcome appearance. When she's done Maya wordlessly hands her a cup of mouthwash. It's been their routine for the last three days. She takes it gratefully and contemplates if swallowing it would kill her. Maya's waiting for her to spit it out, she does.

She catches sight of herself in the mirror and grimaces. The purple bags under her eyes have bags. Her hair could use a wash, technically it could have used a wash a week ago. The band tee she's wearing is dribbled with something she hopes is ketchup. Cold dead eyes stare back at her. Resisting the urge to smash the mirror she steps back aware of Maya's assessing gaze and flushes the orange remains of a mediocre dinner down the drain. Closing the lid she collapses on top of it, resting her head in her hands.

A cold towel is pressed onto her forehead followed by that same careful tone that makes her grind her teeth.

"Honey?" The towel dabs across her sweaty forehead.

"Yes, Peaches?" She answers tiredly.

"Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

Her eyes snap open and Maya wrings the rag nervously in her hand.

"I mean you guys were..." Maya struggles to find the right word and finally settles on "Intimate."

"But there's no way—I'm not." The universe wasn't that cruel.

Was it?

"There're four pregnancy tests under the sink, can you hand me one?" Her voice is so nonchalant you'd think she was asking where the remote was or what time it currently is.

Riley could tell you it's been exactly 27 days 13 hours 26 minutes and 57 seconds since  _he_ left.

27 days 13 hours 26 minutes and 57 seconds since she's been on autopilot. Her family dubbing her so useless Maya has moved in with her. Temporarily. Even with Maya, their big bed feels empty.

"Why do you..." Maya decides she doesn't want to know and reaches under the counter selecting a test. Handing it to Riley she ducks out of the bathroom without another word.

His shampoo still sits next to hers, the black bottle complementing her purple. His razor is still lying where he left it the morning he walked out their front door and never came back.

The pink box is offending in Riley's hand. The little baby stares up at her. Its eyes are blue, just like his were. Angry, she tears at the box, shredding the carton forcefully. In the end, she's clutching the plastic device and all that remains of the box is a blue eyeball that mocks her from its position on the tiles below. Tile they'd chosen together.

When she's done she washes her hands. The test is turned over so she can't see the plastic window. It won't matter anyways until the three minutes are up.

Exactly 27 days 13 hours 29 minutes and 57 seconds since Farkle Minkus' death Riley Matthews discovers she is pregnant.

Maya finds her crying on the floor, clutching the pregnancy test to her chest. She's a mess there's no other way around it. Maya pulls her into her arms and cries with her. She cries over the loss of one of her best friends. Riley cries because Farkle Minkus will never experience the joy of being a father.

"We were trying to get pregnant." She finally tells Maya. "That's why I have those pregnancy tests. It was going to be a surprise for everyone." Fiddling with the test she stares at the bright pink plus sign. "Farkle went out and bought a months' worth of pregnancy tests. I'd do one every day while he waited outside and banged on the door." This was the first time since his death that she could look back on any memory fondly. "He wanted it so bad I had to kick him out because he wanted to watch me pee."

"What a weirdo," Maya sniffled.

"He was." Riley agreed. "But he was my weirdo. I haven't taken one since he..." Riley takes a deep breath, "I guess I'd given up on it." She'd given up on so many things. She'd shut herself off from her family. Slammed the door on all her friends. Maya had convinced her not to quit her job and instead she was on a leave of absence. "But now," she places her hand over her womb, "I have something to live for."

Maya's pale hand covers her own, "Now, Farkle has someone to live through."

Riley's eyes shine brightly with tears, happy unshed tears. And Maya appreciates the difference from the fat sorrowful tears Riley cried herself to sleep with last night. They sit together, hands clasped until Maya breaks the silence.

"Go take a shower Peaches," she crinkles up her nose. "You stink."

There's a war cry and the two 25-year-olds wrestle on the vibrant orange tile. It's been exactly 27 days 13 hours 44 minutes and 13 seconds since Riley laughed like that. And she'll be damned if the sun didn't shine a little brighter that day.

Exactly 8 months 7 hours 56 minutes and 35 seconds since Farkle Minkus' death Riley Matthews gives birth to Ethan Farkle Matthews Minkus.

There's a tuft of brown hair peeking out from underneath his green cap (Zay and Isadora gave her an hour long lecture on gender roles) that clashes with what Stuart assures her are going to be blue eyes. Ethan kicks happily in her arms, oblivious of all the adults crammed into the tiny little room.

"Mommy's here." She whispers down at his pink little face. A beam of sunlight shines through the hospital window falling onto Ethan. The baby raises a tiny covered fist trying to shield himself from the light. Riley smiles, "And so is Daddy."

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://finehs.tumblr.com)


End file.
